Hermione e a Pistapsulus
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Hermione é uma garota quieta e um tantinho timida pra expressar seus sentimentos... mas e se ela tivesse um empurrãozinho pra se soltar mais?
1. Afrouxando a gravata

**Capítulo 1 – Afrouxando a gravata**

Rony estava deitado na grama perto do lago, deixando o vento acariciar seu rosto, o sol estava muito quente e aquela brisa amenizava um pouco um calor. Todo mundo estava perto do lago, afinal, era domingo, o céu estava claro, todos se divertiam. "Melhor que isso só hogsmeade" pensou Rony.  
Gina estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos de rony o tirando daquele marasmo bom.  
- Acorda!  
-Você não tem mais o que fazer não?  
-Na verdade... tenho – disse olhando para Harry.  
-Não isso!  
Gina deu um sorriso a Harry que o retribuiu alegre, fez um muxoxo para Rony e saiu balançando os longos cabelos ruivos.  
-Cadê a Mione?  
-Ahn? Ah não sei – Harry ainda tinha os olhos grudados em Gina – talvez na sala comunal, provavelmente atrás de uma pilha de livros.  
-Por Quê ela estaria lá? É domingo, e nem tem dever de casa.  
- Eu sei, mas você conhece a mione, ela inventa dever pelo simples prazer de fazê-lo.  
-Mas ela podia deixar isso para lá, pelo menos hoje. Chama ela lá Harry.  
-Pra quê? Pra ela me xingar e mandar eu parar de atrapalhá-la?  
-Por quê você diz isso?  
-Ah Rony! Para! É claro que é porquê... Harry foi interrompido por uma bola de futebol. Uma bola de futebol? Em hogwarts?  
Colin Creveey, veio correndo em direção de harry com o rosto vermelho.  
-Eu e meu irmão estamos tentando ensinar os outros a jogar futebol, mas eles não conseguem entender quando um jogador está impedido. Você pode me ajudar harry? Por favor.  
-Futebol? Eu não sou bom nisso, só em quadribol.  
-Mas você sabe as regras, pode ser o juiz.  
-Ahn...  
Vai lá harry – disse rony sem conseguir agüentar ver Colin torcer as mãos de ansiedade.  
-Quer ir também Rony? – Disse Colin.  
Não obrigado, vou ver a mione.  
-Pergunta pra ela se ela pode conferir meu trabalho de transfiguração – disse Harry se levantando.  
-Tá bom. Tchau Colin, tchau Harry.  
-Tchau – disseram em uníssono.  
Rony ainda não tinha certeza se queria trocar o calor e alegria do gramado pelo vazio do castelo, mas, esmo assim rumou para a torre da Grifinória e no caminho encontrou pirraça escrevendo palavrão no teto tomou um atalho porquê não é uma boa atrapalhar pirraça quando ele está "criando".  
Chegou na torre, passou pela mulher gorda e encontrou hermione cercada de livros, com uma planta estranha do lado, a planta tinha as folhas vermelhas e bolhas que davam a impressão da planta estar fervendo.  
- O que é que você está fazendo?  
-Uma pesquisa.  
-Pesquisa? Que pesquisa? Não tem nada pra amanhã nem pro resto da semana, só transfiguração, que você já fez há duas semanas.  
-Não foi pedido por nenhum professor. Eu decidi fazer.  
-Bem que o Harry disse. Mas o quê e porquê você decidiu fazer?  
- Eu estou estudando os efeitos d pistapsulus vermelha sobre o subconsciente humano.  
-O quê?  
-E que há alguns Bruxos de renome que a pistapsulus se ingerida...  
-E quem é o louco que comeria isso? – Nesse momento a planta começou a soltar um cheiro horrível – Parece venenosa!  
- Primeiro: Não é venenosa; segundo: Quando eu disse ingerida eu não quis dizer comer as folhas, mas tomar o suco que sai das bolhas, mas deve ser misturado com água pura, caso contrário fica muito concentrado. Foi isso que eu quis dizer.  
-Quis, mas não disse.  
-Não disse porquê você interrompe o tempo todo. Mas como eu ia dizendo, se você ingerir a pistapsulus nessas condições – disse as últimas palavras bem devagar – você iria libertar seu subconsciente, isso segundo Morgana Lehony que escreveu "poderes de ervas que ainda não conhecemos" e Lex Landen chefe do departamento de catalogação, pesquisa e estudo de ervas e fungos mágicos.  
-Ahn, tá agora fala a nossa língua.  
-Bem, todos nós escondemos algo, nos seguramos. Essa planta nos faz ahn, como posso te explicar? Nos faz soltar entende, afrouxar a gravata.  
-Você já explicou o quê você está fazendo, agora explique o porquê.  
-O neville! A professora Sprout tem elogiado ele muito, e meio que tem esquecido de mim... – Hermione Baixou os olhos para o livro e ficou muito vermelha.  
- Você e essa dificuldade de admitir que alguém é melhor que você em algo.  
-Não é isso! E o Neville NÃO-É-MELHOR-DO-QUE-EU-EM-HERBOLOGIA!  
-Realmente dá pra ver que não é isso.  
-O Neville só está um pouco, eu disse um pouco melhor em herbologia porquê eu não tenho esforçado o bastante. Mas com esse e mais alguns trabalhos vou me redimir.  
-Deixa isso pra lá, vamos para o jardim. Quero conferir se o Harry ta mesmo no tal de futebol ou ta se agarrando por aí com minha irmã.  
-Vai você, eu tenho que terminar isso.  
-Então eu fico aqui.  
-Fique então.  
-Como é que se tira o tal suco?  
-Calor. Hoje por exemplo ta fazendo tanto calor que ela fica pingando o tempo inteiro, agora é que parou um pouco.  
-Ah ta. Dá uma paradinha vai! Vamos pelo menos tomar um chá.  
-Tá bom Rony. Mas só uma paradinha.  
O rosto de rony se abriu num sorriso, ele se virou para a sala vazia e disse:  
-Dobby! Vem aqui um minuto.  
-Rony o dobby já tem trabalho suficiente sem você...  
Hermione foi interrompida por um estampido forte e dobby apareceu com seus olhos amarelos e suas orelhas de morcego. Hoje, devido ao calor, ele trocou as roupas de tricô por um bermudão florido e uma camiseta que mais parecia um vestido verde-limão.  
-Wezzy chamou dobby?  
-Ahn... chamei – disse rony tentando ignorar a roupa discretíssima de Dobby – será que pode nos trazer chá? – Dobby se preparou para sair e rony disse: Três xícaras. por favor - acrescentou diante do olhar zangado de hermione.  
-Sim senhor – e desapareceu no ar.  
Hermione continuava a olhar zangada para Rony.  
-Que foi? Eu pedi, por favor.  
-Você sabe que ele não negaria se pedíssemos, podíamos ter ido até a cozinha e feito nós mesmos os chás.  
-Pra quê? O dobby vai fazer isso com gosto.  
-Você acha que eu esqueci do F. A. L. E? Não! Eu não esqueci, você...  
-Você acha que o Harry vai querer chá? Disse rony prevendo o sermão e cortando rápido – Porquê eu pedi uma xícara pra ele.  
-Vai! Finge que não está ouvindo!  
Dobby reapareceu com uma bandeja, um bule, três xícaras e alguns pedaços de bolo.  
-Valeu Dobby! O bolo foi uma ótima idéia.  
-Sr. Wezzy quer mais alguma coisa?  
-Na verdade é a idéia que fosse chá gelado...  
-Não Dobby, o Rony não precisa de mais nada. Muito Obrigada – Hermione sorriu para Dobby que desapareceu com mais um estampido.  
-Mione! O chá está muito quente e está fazendo calor!  
-Já ouviu falar em assoprar?  
-Mas não vai ter o efeito que eu desejava.  
-Dê-se por satisfeito.  
Hermione serviu o chá em três xícaras para que o de harry também esfriasse.  
-Mione porquê você anda tão sumida? Acho que fazia semanas que não sentávamos para conversar assim. Você está sempre trabalhando em algo.  
-Por isso. Muito trabalho sabe. Tenho que coordenar muitos grupos, o de herbologia, o de poções, o harry tem me ajudado em DCAT, fora que eu sou assistente da madame pince na biblioteca, tem os novos grupos também: O de dança (eu não danço, mas coordeno tudo), o de música, o de poesia, o de xadrez (tá eu sei, eu não sou boa nisso, mas mesmo assim entrei), o de líderes de torcida...  
-O de líderes de torcida?!?! Primeiro: não tem isso em hogwarts, segundo: o quê você faz em um grupo desses?  
-As rimas. As que as meninas faziam eram muito pobres, resolvi ajudar. E vai ter líderes de torcida a partir do próximo jogo.  
-Ah isso é muito bom. Mas mione você é só uma, e ainda tem as aulas. Não é de admirar que esteja com essa cara.  
Realmente Hermione estava horrível: olheiras enormes, olhos cansados, cabelo meio bagunçado, a roupa antes impecável, estava amarrotada e desalinhada no corpo.  
-Eu não tenho cara tenho rosto. E não estou assim tão cansada, dou conta de tudo muito bem obrigado – disse com um tom nervoso.  
Rony arredou os livros e as xícaras para os lados e uma xícara acabou ficando embaixo de uma folha de pistapsulus. E o vapor quente foi subindo...  
Rony sem perceber se debruçou na mesa.  
-Ás vezes parece que você está fugindo.  
Hermione ficou muito vermelha e respondeu:  
-Fugindo? Eu? Claro que não. Fugindo de quê?  
-Não sei é isso que eu tô querendo saber.  
Uma gota escorreu e caiu no chá.  
-Não tem nada pra me fazer fugir.  
-Nada mesmo?  
Duas gotas.  
-Dá pra parar de falar besteira? Eu só estou tendo muito trabalho. Só isso.  
Três gotas.  
-Não é o que parece.  
-E o que parece?  
Quatro gotas.  
-Já disse. Parece quê está fugindo de mim.  
-Não tem razão pra eu fugir de você.  
Cinco gotas.  
-Realmente não tem. Então porquê a gente não conversa mais direito?  
-Falta de tempo.  
Seis gotas.  
-Só porquê você quer, você inventa o quê fazer só pra não conversar.  
-Não tem nada a ver isso quê você diz.  
Sete gotas.  
-Ah não? Então tá...  
Nesse momento foram interrompidos por Harry entrando de repente pelo buraco do retrato.  
-Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – disse rindo.  
Rony estava a dois dedos de distância de hermione que estava com o corpo meio jogado para frente e ele quase deitado, mas voltaram imediatamente para os lugares e ficaram os dois muito vermelhos.  
-Não porquê se eu estiver... Eu volto mais tarde.  
-Para de palhaçada, eu e o Rony só estamos conversando.  
-É, eu e a Gina temos muitas dessas conversas – disse com as mãos nos bolsos se dirigindo a eles.  
-Por falar em Gina... é bom que você e ela não tenham tentado se engolir em público outra vez.  
-Infelizmente não deu – disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira e empurrava o vaso de pistapsulus pro lado, depois de ter caído quase vinte gotas no chá. – O Simas fez um gol com a mão na linha de impedimento no próprio goleiro! – Quando eu apitei, ele disse que ninguém o impediu de nada e só mandaram ele colocar a bola no gol. Eu desisti, é demais para um juiz.  
-O jogo deve ter sido muito bom.  
-É muito bom... e esse chá? De quem é?  
-Seu.  
-Como ele está muito quente – e pegou o chá que Hermione estava assoprando desde que harry havia chegado. – minha melhor amiga vai me doar o dela.  
-Que absurdo! Você anda muito folgado sabia?  
-Eu sabia. – disse Rony olhando para harry que encolheu os ombros – toma mione, bebe o meu, já esfriei o bastante.  
-Pode deixar Rony tem outra xícara que não está tão quente como o nosso amigo aqui disse.  
Hermione puxou o pires pra si e tomou um gole. "hum" pensou está com um gosto diferente, mas muito bom.  
-Que planta estranha é essa? – perguntou harry.  
-É uma pis – não – sei – quê. – disse Rony distraído.  
"Nossa esse chá está muito bom mesmo! – pensou hermione bebendo mais".  
-Vamos para o jardim? Vim aqui só para chamar vocês.  
-A hermione tem que terminar a pesquisa sobre...  
-Não, não tenho. Vamos para o jardim. – hermione se levantou e foi em direção ao buraco do retrato.  
-Mione você não vai guardar os livros?  
-Deixa isso pra alguém arrumar.  
-Mas mione, se você deixar pra alguém arrumar esse alguém vai ser o elfo doméstico! – Disse Rony de olhos arregalados.  
-E daí?  
-E daí que você formou o fundo de ajuda para libertação dos elfos ou algo desse tipo, ah o F. A. L. E! Esqueceu? – disse harry espantado.  
-Ah é! Tá, tá. Peguem alguns livros e esse vaso e me ajudem a levar pro dormitório.  
-Não dá mione esqueceu que os meninos não conseguem entrar no dormitório feminino?  
-O que eu acho um absurdo devo acrescentar – disse harry.  
-Vamos levar pro quarto de vocês á noite eu busco.  
Pegou uns dois livros e ficou esperando de braços cruzados, Rony pegou uns seis livros e Harry pegou o vaso.  
-Isso aqui tá pingando.  
-Ah liga não, é o calor.  
-Não é perigoso?  
-Claro que não, que perigo poderia ter? É apenas uma planta.

N/A: Agradecimentos: Sol Black por me inspirar nos ataques Luna de hermione e por me dar dicas(boas aliás), e a Jéssica Braga por me fazer a caridade de digitar pra mim(Eu não sou tão folgada assim, só um pouco), valeu Jéssica. Por favor deixem dicas para melhorar a fic, ou só para comentar mesmo


	2. O Ataque Lovegood de Hermione

Capítulo 2

**O Ataque lovegood de Hermione****  
**  
"Realmente o dia está lindo" pensou hermione se espreguiçando na porta para o jardim, que estava cheio de gente, o céu muito bonito, a floresta e o lago então nem se fala, parecia que o tempo sorria.  
-Não acredito que eu estava naquela sala estudando!  
-Que deu em você? Quando eu te chamei você não quis vir, quando o harry falou você nem pensou duas vezes – ele disse com uma cara muito feia e colocando muita força nas palavras eu e harry.  
-Me deu vontade.  
-Mas porquê você teve vontade só quando o harry chamou e não quando eu chamei?  
-Que diferença isso faz? O importante é que a mione veio – dizendo isso colocou o braço em volta do ombro de hermione e começou a andar com ela, deixando rony bufando para trás.  
Harry e hermione foram em direção a uma dupla conhecida que estava na sombra de uma árvore, na beira do lago.  
-Oi hermione! Oi Harry – disse Luna, que estava deitada na grama, hoje seus cabelos, sujos normalmente, estavam molhados, as vestes mais soltas por causa do calor.  
-Oi Mione! Oi Harry – e o "oi Harry" Gina disse já com os braços no pescoço dele.  
Harry respondeu com um aceno, pois estava meio "ocupado".  
-Por quê não veio antes?  
-Loucura Luna, só isso. – e hermione se sentou.  
Rony chegou e se sentou ao lado de Luna.  
-Dá pra vocês dois pararem um pouco?  
-Os incomodados que se retirem. – respondeu Gina sem olhar pro irmão.  
-Hermione você é monitora também! Deve ter alguma regra que proíba ISSO!  
-É deve ter. – e continuou a falar com Luna com um garoto do 7º ano.  
-Então faz alguma coisa!!! – Rony estava de pé apontando para harry e gina, que estavam se puxando pra mais perto um do outro (se é que era possível) e como rony o disse mais cedo: Se engolindo.  
-Tá. Por quê vocês não vão para a sala precisa? – disse hermione cutucando o ombro de Gina, que olhou espantada. – lá vocês terão mais privacidade.  
-NÃO! NÃO E NÃO! GINA VOCÊ FICA! – Rony estava berrando e vermelho de raiva, todo mundo começou a assistir a cena.  
-EU-VOU-SIM! Obrigada mione foi a melhor sugestão que você poderia ter dado. – hermione sorriu. – Vamos Harry.  
Harry puxou Gina pra mais perto e falou baixo:  
-Não provoca.  
-Se você não for eu chamo o DINO!  
-o QUÊ?  
-É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – disse calma com a mão na cintura.  
-Você NÃO PODE fazer isso! – harry estava de pé, quase tão nervoso quanto rony.  
-Duvida? – disse gina desafiante.  
-Harry você é meu melhor amigo! – rony estava quase suplicando.  
-Que tem eles irem? – disse luna pela primeira vez na briga. – eles não namoram?  
-Que tem? O QUE TEM? É obvio não?  
-Bem ele é meu amigo não é? Bem você não precisa responder – acrescentou vendo a cara de rony. – não é melhor que sua irmã namore...  
-Se agarre você quer dizer...  
-Ou isso. Com o seu amigo? Pois se ele é seu amigo você não confia nele não?  
-É rony você não confia em mim não? – harry fez uma anotação mental: "a luna vai ganhar um novo colar, talvez de tampinhas de garrafas".  
-A questão é que: se em público vocês fazem isso imaginem em uma sala que se transforma em tudo que vocês quiserem?  
-E advinha o que eu quero irmãozinho?  
-Gina para! – harry começou a se desesperar – fica tranqüilo rony a gente não vai fazer nada que você não possa ver. E...  
-Vamos sim! – disse gina. – deixa-me pensar... Em qual roupa você acha que fica melhor em...  
-PODE PARAR!!! – Rony estava com as orelhas muito vermelhas.  
-Rony, para de ser chato. – Hermione estava muito distraída olhando uma borboleta, e disse isso em uma voz muito etérea pra ela.  
-Você ENLOUQUECEU? – gritou rony.  
Dá pra parar de gritar? Espantou a borboleta!  
-Espantou a borboleta? Espantou a borboleta? EU QUERO QUE A BORBOLETA SE...  
-Rony! – Harry já estava meio envergonhado com todos aqueles olhares.  
-O QUÊ? O QUÊ?  
-Vamos Harry, temos uma tarde inteira nos esperando. – dizendo isso, saiu puxando harry.  
-HARRY ELA É MINHA IRMÃ!!!  
-Harry você escolhe: se der ouvidos ao rony eu vou com o Dino!  
-Desculpa rony – e continuou andando com gina.  
-GINA VOLTA AQUI! VOLTA SENÃO EU... EU...  
-Você o quê rony? Gina girou nos calcanhares com a mão na cintura e o ficou olhando com aquela cara de Sra. Wesley.  
-EU CONTO TUDO PRA MAMÃE.

Gina gargalhou com vontade, junto de metade de hogwarts e saiu andando com harry, no meio do caminho parou, colocou as mãos na cintura, lhe deu beijo e continuou andando em direção ao castelo.  
Rony então se virou contra hermione que tinha voltado a falar com luna sobre algo sem importância. Rony respirou fundo e começou:  
-Quem é você e o que fez com a hermione que eu conheço?  
-Ahn? Já se acalmou?  
-Se eu já me acalmei? – deu um sorriso nervoso e respirou fundo outra vez. – Porquê eu estaria nervoso? Você só mandou minha irmã se agarrar com meu amigo numa... Porquê - você - fez – ISSO? – respirou fundo outra vez e acrescentou: Por favor.  
-Ah sei lá. Acho que é porquê é muito bom namorar lá.  
-COMO É QUE VOCÊ SABE? JÁ VISITOU LÁ COM O KRUM?  
-Victor? Não, não. Eu nem sabia que a sala existia naquela época. – Hermione olhava para o céu enquanto dizia isso.  
-QUER DIZER QUE SE VOCÊ SOUBESSE VOCÊ IRIA?!?!  
-Talvez.  
-TALVEZ?  
-Não, talvez não, sim.

Rony não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Hermione olhava para ele com um olhar interessado, mas profundamente tranqüilo, assim como luna, mas essa olhava para algo um pouco acima ou um pouco ao lado do ombro de rony. Rony ficou um tempo sem palavras, digerindo tudo.  
-Rony, você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou luna ainda sem olhar para ele direito.  
-É rony, você está pálido. – disse hermione.  
-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ IRIA COM ELE?  
-Ora, indo.  
-COMO VOCÊ...VOCÊ... – rony se sentou no gramado, já estava cansado de tanto gritar.  
-Bem eu disse que iria, mas não disse o quê ia fazer. Você está nervoso à toa. – disse com um sorriso aberto.  
Dizendo isso se levantou, arrumou a roupa, o cabelo: "acho que vou fazer alguma coisa pra ele alisar" pensou. Chegou perto de rony, que se levantou, e ficando nas pontas dos pés, disse no ouvido dele.  
-Fica com ciúme não, se for pra namorar na sala precisa você é a preferência. – e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

E depois disso saiu saltitando com os braços rentes ao corpo com as mãos para fora formando um ângulo de 90º muito engraçado. (N/A)  
-Nossa que mudança! – disse luna.  
-É que mudança... rony ainda estava com a mão na bochecha olhando na direção que hermione já tinha ido. Nem lembrava de harry, gina, sala... não da sala precisa ele se lembrava, o resto que importância tinha?

Hermione já estava caminhando pelo castelo havia horas, mas não se sentia cansada. Parecia que era a primeira vez que via hogwarts de verdade. Sempre passava por aqueles corredores pensando em algo, mas não como a Luna ficava pensando com que aquela nuvem se parecia, ou como aquela flor era bonita. Ficava repassando as aulas, tentava responder se cabeça aquele questionário de poções, quando não se relacionava a isso era as confusões que o harry ou o rony estavam arrumando ou como impedir Fred e Jorge de quebrarem alguma regra.

Mas daquela vez ela estava andando devagar e prestando atenção em cada tijolo, em cada detalhe de cada viga, e reparou como aquele castelo era lindo, não só por fora. O teto abobadado parecia ter algumas pinturas que ela nunca tinha visto, eram pequenas e delicadas: flores, fadas, estrelas, filhotes de unicórnio, uma criatura mágica aqui e ali.  
N/A: Isso foi uma homenagem a sol black.

E ainda tinha a luz do pôr do sol batendo nas paredes. "como eu pude ter estudado, vivido aqui todos estes anos e nunca ter visto isso?" pensou. "É porque não viveu, só estudou aqui." Uma voz lhe respondeu: "não eu vivi sim, fiz amigos pra vida inteira". "Então por que passa mais tempo na biblioteca do que com eles?" "É mentira, eu dou atenção à eles sim". "Será que é o suficiente? Será que este tempo mínimo te dá tempo de dizer tudo que você quer dizer, pra tudo que você quer fazer?. Será?"

Hermione esfregou os olhos. Desde quando ela escutava vozes? Foi até a janela e olhou o pôr-do-sol.  
-Como é lindo. – sussurrou.  
-concordo.  
Hermione levou um susto. Nick-quase-sem-cabeça apareceu de repente.  
-Perdoe-me se a assustei.  
-tudo bem nick, é que eu estava distraída coma paisagem.  
-Dizem que hogwarts é um reduto de magia antiga. Para mim a mais antiga beleza de hogwarts é essa beleza que hipnotiza. – disse o fantasma com um olhar sonhador – é bom ver alunos que saibam apreciar isto.  
-Ainda estou aprendendo.  
-Pois então aprenda, essa pode ser a maior lição que esta escola pode dar. Aprender a ver a beleza das coisas da vida, pequenas ou grandes.  
-Você hoje está com alma de poeta – disse ela sorrindo e concordando mentalmente: "ainda bem que eu aprendi isso a tempo".  
-Quando eu era vivo escrevia versos muito bonitos.  
-Tenho certeza disso.  
-Você não vai para a torre? O jantar vai ser servido logo.  
-Vou esperara a hora do jantar aqui. Depois vou para o salão principal.  
-Então se a senhorita me dá licença. E fez uma curvatura muito desajeitada para não deixar a cabeça tombar e estragar o momento "solene", e saiu flutuando.  
-Toda. – respondeu ela olhando o fantasma se afastar e atravessar uma parede.  
"Até isso é bonito". "na verdade tudo é tão lindo, mas tão lindo que dá vontade de gritar pra ver se mais alguém percebe". "Então porquê você não grita?" – respondeu a outra voz. "Gritar? No meio de um corredor que dá eco?" "É. Gritar. Gritar alto. Gritar para mostrar que você está viva." "Pra mostrar para você mesma que você está viva."  
Hermione não acreditou que ia fazer isso. Mas ela sempre quis fazer isso. Quando estava sobrecarregada, quando brigava com Rony, quando sentia falta dele, falta dele. Rony tinha de estar ali agora, vendo tudo isso que hermione estava vendo , ali com ela.  
-RONY!!!!! – gritou para o corredor vazio. - RONY VEM AQUI COMIGO!!!! FICA AQUI COMIGO!!!!! – hermione sentiu uma alegria tão grande, mas a voz chata tinha que aparecer: "se ele não escutar não adianta."  
-Ele ainda vai me ouvir. – respondeu em voz alta. – Mas não agora.  
"Não deixe pra depois." "A não ser que se eu deixar pra depois garanta que dê tudo certo." "Você planeja muito, pensa muito, mas age pouco." "Pra quem já esperou tanto..."

Rony estava sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira, mas não acendeu pois a noite estava quente.  
"O que deu na hermione hoje?" pensou."falar aquilo, me dar um beijo, na bochecha tá bom, mas mesmo assim." "do nada". "será que é do nada mesmo?"  
-De quem é aquela planta estranha?  
-Quê? Planta? – Rony nem se lembrava mais disso.  
-É planta. – disse simas que havia chegado e rony nem percebido.  
-Não é uma simples planta. É uma pistapsulus vermelha. – corrigiu Neville sentada na poltrona ao lado de rony – e é raríssima.  
-Tá mas de quem é? – repetiu simas.  
-Da hermione por que? – respondeu rony se aprumando na cadeira.  
-Porque tá fedendo e pingando na minha cabeceira.  
-Coloca em qualquer lugar.  
-Qualquer lugar não! Eu vou lá cuidar dela – dizendo isso neville se levantou, foi pro dormitório e simas foi para um canto da sala comunal.

Rony olhou no relógio. Já era quase hora do jantar e nenhum deles tinha chegado. Ele sabia que devia estar mais preocupado com gina e harry, principalmente gina, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em hermione. "onde será que ela foi?"  
Harry e gina atravessaram o buraco do retrato rindo muito de algo que harry disse. As vestes deles estavam muito amarrotadas e bagunçadas e gina tinha uns gravetos no cabelo. Quando harry viu rony ficou sério, deu um jeito nas vestes o mais discretamente possível, virou-se para gina de forma que ficou de costas para rony e disse:  
-Por favor gina não provoca seu irmão, deixa eu falar com ele. – enquanto dizia isso tirava os gravetos de cabelo de gina e tentava arruma – los.  
-A gente não deve satisfações a ele! E para com isso. – e afastou as mãos dele do seu cabelo.  
-Gina, colabora vai! – e acrescentou com um sorriso lindo. – por favor ruivinha.  
-Assim não vale. Tá, tá bom fala com o chato.  
-Depois a gente conversa mais – deu um beijo em gina e saiu andando em direção de rony.  
Rony nem sequer havia reparado na chegada dos dois. Continuava pensando em hermione.  
-Oi.- disse harry se sentando.  
-Ah você tá aí. Oi. – respondeu de sobressalto.  
-O que você está pensando? Está com um olhar longe.  
-Eu? Estava olhando o fogo.  
-Fogo? Que fogo? A lareira está apagada. – nem mesmo cinzas havia na lareira.  
-Ah é. Na verdade eu estava pensando onde é que estava a... – olha rony eu e a gina, nós não fomos à sala precisa, a gente só deu um passeio na orla da floresta, só isso. – harry estava apreensivo, depois daquela cena no lago ele já estava com medo de rony começar a gritar outra vez.  
-Hã? Sala precisa? – a ficha demorou um pouco a cair, "o que mione tem a ver com isto?" pensou.  
-A gente demorou porque... – harry estava tão ocupado pensando em uma desculpa que nem escutou rony. – porque gina torceu o pé! Mas não se preocupe, agente já foi na enfermaria, já está tudo certo... não liga para o que a gina...  
-Ah tá! Lembrei. Mas isso não tem problema nenhum.  
-...disse sabe, ela estava nervosa e ... Não tem problema? – finalmente harry entendeu o que rony dizia. – Mas lá no jardim, na beira do lago hoje mesmo, você disse, quer dizer, você gritou que...  
-Já disse que não tem problema. – Rony parecia doido para mudar de assunto. – Escuta: Vocês viram a hermione neste passeio?  
-Hãã?. – Mione? Não, não vi. Estava muito ocupado. – e acrescentou rápido. – cuidando do pé da gina, claro, mas por que?  
-Bem, ela teve uma saída meio... sei lá uma mistura de luna com trelawney que me assustou.  
-A hermione? Se bem que ela estava meio diferente. – e harry parou pra pensar.  
-É esquisito. Parecia que ela ia ficando menos hermione enquanto falava. – rony estava com uma cara bem preocupada.  
-Ela não apareceu ainda?  
-Não. É nisso que eu estava pensando quando você chegou.  
-Nisso?  
-É. No que você pensou que era?  
-Eu pensei? – disse harry com a cara assustada. – eu não pensei em nada, absolutamente nada.  
-Você tem pelo menos alguma idéia de onde ela possa ter ido?  
-Você já procurou na biblioteca? Nas últimas semanas ela tem passado mais tempo que o normal, dela é claro, lá. Ou então nas sedes dos vários grupos que ela faz parte, tenho certeza que havia reunião de um deles hoje à tardinha.  
Já, já a procurei em todos esses lugares. Essa reunião que você diz é da comissão de formatura, eles também estranharam a falta dela. Hermione nunca tinha faltado.  
-Mas só o pessoal do sétimo ano participa desta comissão!  
-A hermione consegue entrar em qualquer grupo desta escola que ela quiser, e não me pergunte como.  
-Se não conseguisse não seria a hermione. – harry se acomodou melhor na poltrona, colocou a mão no queixo e fez uma cara de preocupado. – Realmente é estranho a mione faltar à um compromisso.

Rony olhou esperançoso para o buraco do retrato. "a qualquer momento a mione vai aparecer dizendo: como eu posso ter deixado de fazer todos os meus deveres?" Ele não pode deixar de rir com este pensamento. "É claro que ela já vai aparecer."  
-Rony!  
-O que??? – respondeu rony de sobressalto.  
-Eu estou te chamando a um tempão!  
-Ah é que eu...  
-Estava olhando o fogo? – harry sorriu  
-Não. Eu...ah não te interessa! O que você quer afinal?  
-O que foi precisamente que a hermione fez?  
-Ahn...bem. – as orelhas de rony ficaram vermelhas. – umas coisas...coisas que ela não faria, nunca faria.  
-Me diga o quê. Às vezes ele faria sim, você é que é distraído. – harry disse isso com um olhar malicioso.  
-Distraído? O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu conheço a mione tão bem quanto você!!!  
-Não era disso que eu falava. Quanto a você conhecer a mione bem, eu não tenho dúvidas. Só não a conhece melhor porquê você é, hum...distraído. – harry ria abertamente agora.  
-Será que dá pra você falar de uma vez?  
-Não, não dá.  
-Por quê?  
-Porque não sou eu que tem que te dizer isto.  
-Quem então?  
-A gina tem razão. Rony você é lerdo!  
-E ainda me xinga! – Rony se levantou da poltrona e olhou bravo para harry. – chega dessas frases sem sentido! O que é que você sabe que eu não sei?  
-Larga de ser burro e pensa. – harry colocou os pés na mesinha perto dele e apoiou os braços na poltrona.  
-Harry não me obrigue a atacar você. – rony ameaçou pegar a varinha.  
-Para de palhaçada! – harry estava tranqüilo olhando fixamente para rony. – eu não sou mais do primeiro ano onde os meninos tremem se a gente finge que vai sacar a varinha. E mesmo que eu fosse, não tenho medo de você.  
-Você está muito atrevido...  
-E blá, blá, blá, blá. – gina chegou e sentou na poltrona onde estava rony. Você fala demais sabia?  
-Quem te chamou para a conversa? Não tem mais o que fazer não?  
-Você já perguntou isso hoje. E a resposta vai ser parecida: tenho, mas você está prendendo meu namorado aqui.  
-Não se agarrou o bastante por hoje não é?  
-Beijar o harry nunca é demais.  
Rony fez que ia começar a gritar mas neville o interrompeu:  
-Vocês não vão jantar não? Já está todo mundo descendo.  
-Já estamos indo, obrigado neville. – harry se levantou e estendeu a mão para gina. – vamos?  
-Cadê a mione? – perguntou enquanto pegava a mão de harry.  
-Era sobre isso que eu e rony conversávamos.  
-Ela sumiu desde aquela hora no lago, ninguém a viu. – disse rony se esquecendo mais uma vez do namoro de harry e gina. – estou preocupado com ela.  
-Ela deve estar no salão principal. – gina começou a caminhar com harry em direção à saída. – Vamos rony!  
-Vamos lá rony, a gina tem razão. A hermione deve estar lá comendo depressa pra poder terminar os deveres ainda hoje.  
-É deve estar.  
E os três foram para o salão principal esperando encontrar a hermione de sempre.

**N/A: oi pessoal, obrigada por lerem minha fic e obrigada novamente a Jéssica por digitar para mim mesmo com todos os deveres do nosso curso (química), apesar é claro que ela bem que podia terminar de digitar, pois eu já terminei a fic. Ela é que não libera os capítulos! Portanto não me xinguem, a culpa é dela (estou brincando viu gente? Eu amo essa menina, xinguem ela não). **

**Tenho que agradecer à: **

**- Ghata Granger: espero corresponder a suas expectativas :P.**

**- Thaty: fico feliz que esteja gostando!**

**- e Anny Quillin: sem dúvida acho que ia precisar de muito mais suco pra ela chegar ate aí.**

**Gente, essa fic foi a primeira que eu escrevi. Se quiserem ler as outras (que eu acho que ficaram mais bem escritas) eu adoraria viu? Podem ir lá no Stories Authored e ler que acho (ou melhor espero) que vão gostar.**

**Se quiserem meu MSN ele é: bellariddle arroba Hotmail ponto com Vou adorar conhecer vcs!**

**Beijos!**

**Elogios? Reclamações? Sugestões? Ameaças de morte? Deixe um comentário!**

**  
****Rafa Riddle.**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Gente, me desculpe. Mas eu desisti dessa fic. Milhões de desculpas a quem estava lendo, mas não vai ter continuação. No meu profile eu havia dito que a tiraria do ar. Mas resolvi deixar esses capítulos, quem sabe um dia eu atualizo.

Desculpem mesmo. Acho que minha falta de inspiração pra R/H é devida à meu lado sonserino, pipocam idéias sobre Voldemort e Bellatrix, mas Ron e Hermione nenhuma.

Caso não estejam me odiando, leiam minhas shorts. Elas são mais bem escritas e têm mais inspiração. Bjim pra todos.


End file.
